Lorelei meets her Future
by LorGilFan
Summary: Lorelei meets her future husband because of her job with the Durham group, things change rapidly as she falls fast for the new man.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelei Meets her Future the ReWrite

Thanks to those of you who have waited for me to do more Gilmore Girls. I am currently working on rewriting this fic. It does coincide with a Logan/Rory fic which I may not have posted yet. Enjoy this for now.

Part 1

While Lorelei was in New York for a meeting with the Durham Group, who wanted to make her a consultant, she stopped at a coffee shop in the Village. She had her coffee in hand while she looked around for a table only to spy a gentleman sitting at a table alone. He met her glance before he motioned for her to come over to his table.

He was a tall multi cultural gentleman dressed in suit pants with a double breasted coat. Lorelei had to blink a couple times as she approached the table. He was gorgeous with his shirt and tie slightly opened revealing a striped tie, that he more than likely had loosened to relax.

She guessed he was about 6'3. Her blue eyes met his hazel ones as she unconsciously bit her lip. She swallowed again, he was built like a GQ model. He had a shaved head but it only accented his beauty; she thought. His paper-sack tan skin contrasted beautifully with his eyes. Lorelei was mesmerized and for the first time she was speechless.

"Oh, thanks for the seat I thought I might have to stand by the door," she said putting out her hand to shake his ,"My name is Lorelei," she added.

"I 'm Sean," he said holding her hand while looking into her startling blue eyes.

She took a seat with a light nod of her head because she really just wanted to stare at him for a moment and take in his presence. There was a fragrance surrounding the table that was thoroughly masculine and a bit heady to her.

Several minutes later they were chatting like old friends. It began about local things like the New York and the Village. Lorelei eased into telling Sean all about Stars Hollow and Rory. She didn't mention her fiancé, Luke. It wasn't on purpose so much but it didn't seem the right moment. She wanted him to keep looking at her like she was special and the curious look in his eyes intrigued her she reasoned After coffee, Sean asked her to dinner. She accepted. They walk to a restaurant on the same street.

"So many buildings, not enough green spaces I don't know if I could ever get used it," she gushed.

"I know I'm from the Midwest and this can be a little overwhelming at times."

"So you are an investment banker?"

"Yes, my building is just on the other side of the street."

"Great and you live around here, right?"

"Not too far."

"I'm sorry I wasn't inviting myself over I was just thinking how much gas money you would save if you live in the area."

"Yes, it was good for a while but I just closed on a house in the suburbs," he added.

"Congrats."

At the restaurant the conversation continued to flow. She raised her wine glass to clink to his in a toast to his new home.

"To your new home," she said before she clincked her glass to his.

Lorelei didn't know what had come over her. Besides Michelle at the Inn she had never spent any real time with men of color. She had never thought of it one way or another.

"Thanks."

It was the opening Sean needed to tell her all about his new home. He hadn't wanted to brag but he was excited in a calm way. His place was a Tudor with four bedrooms a pool and two and half baths. He had been considering inviting his mom to come live with him, since she lived alone but she was undecided.

"So how does you girlfriend feel about this?"

"I am not dating at the moment," he answered with a smile.

"Sorry, once again my foot goes in my mouth."

He smiled again at her expression of disgust at herself.

"Not to worry, you're not being graded," he laughed.

After dinner they took a walk in the park where he asked for her phone number. She gave it to him without hesitation. Near the coffee shop where they met he helped her to get a cab. Lorelei turned to thank him and he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed then smiled before she closed the door.

In the car, she calls Sookie and told her the whole story.

"He's gorgeous, intelligent, and funny; what was I thinking spending time with him?" Lorelei lamented.

"Yea, did you forget about Luke?"

"No, but I am so attracted to this guy.'

"I don't know what I am going to do Sookie, he wants to see me again and I gave him my number."

After she hung up with Sookie she phoned Luke to tell him she was on the way back. He didn't ask any questions about the reason for her being late. She didn't see any reason to enlighten him at that point.

She was restless because she realized she was being unfair to Luke. She has begun to spend fewer nights with him before she met Sean but now it was her guilty conscience. Luke was so busy with other things he never questioned her about what was happening to them.

Two nights after her return to Stars Hollow from New York, Sean phoned her and they talked for three hours. During the call they made plans to meet at a halfway point the following week for dinner and a movie. She spoke with Sookie after that call and Sookie was upset with Lorelei for her deceitfulness.

"Break up with Luke, it's only fair, I don't believe you let this go on even for a day," she said before she hung up on her.

Lorelei was in shock but she knew Sookie was right.

That night she had called Luke but he had been in such a good mood she didn't had the heart to tell him.

It was only one day before she was going to meet Sean and she still hasn't told Luke she was breaking things off. In heart she was afraid that it would come down to her just being afraid to settle down and not about her developing feelings for Sean.

"You have to do this," she said to herself as she stood outside the diner. Luke smiled at her as he saw her talking to herself outside the door. She finally walked in with determination.

"Luke, we need to talk," she added with a smile for good measure.

Luke pulled her over to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath.

"I want to call off our engagement," she stated quietly since for some reason they had not gone upstairs. She should have told him it was important but there was only Kirk in the diner over near the front window.

He blinked.

"What? Why?"

"I am having second thoughts and desires for other men, there I said it."

She turned around to leave and he stopped her. She felt horrible and for a moment she thought she might be getting ahead of herself. She faced him as she started to tear up. He led her to his office apartment. She collapsed in the chair crying. In a few moments she had calmed herself.

"I'm sorry, it has to be this way," she said wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Luke looked at her for several long moments.

"You met someone in New York didn't you?"

She nodded.

"I didn't mean to."

"If he cares for you, you shouldn't be sorry."

"I do love you Luke, but I am beginning to feel it is more of a brotherly love."

"Don't worry except for the sex; I believe that could possibly be mutual."

"Huh," she said not sure she was hearing him right.

He explained how over the years that he had loved her there were times she seemed to be depending on him more than others. Usually when she wasn't dating anyone. Somehow when she asked him to marry him, he had hoped it was out of affection instead of out of desperation. However their current situation showed it was the latter.

"It's not so much the romantic kind of love we have going, but more a relative thing, right?"

"I think that sums it up, I'm so sorry," she added.

After she left Luke cried for a very long time.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

When Lorelei is almost to the movie theatre to meet Sean, she received a call from Rory.

"Mom what's going on?"

"I just talked to Sookie and she was really upset she said you broke it off with Luke and are seeing some black guy."

Lorelei cringed at the way that her daughter questioned her. Just the tone in her voice but she did realize her actions might seem erratic. On the other hand, Sean wasn't a black guy to her he was a nice man that she had been drawn to from the start.

"Well she's half right,' she joked, " I'm meeting Sean, that's his name, in a few minutes.

She stopped to sigh. She didn't like having to explain her choices though she understood everyone's concern to a point. She hadn't wanted to hurt Luke at all but she had to be fair. Their relationship had been a mistake from the start and even Luke seem to have known that.

"Rory, he is a multi racial man, not that that matters. Things didn't work out with Luke and he agreed, besides, I'm a grown up, I can make my own decisions."

"You're right mom, but I hope you know what you are doing you broke one persons heart then started to see someone else right away. "

"Look, I know it seems bad but sometimes things happen, you know catch you by surprise?"

Rory understood surprised more than most, she had never thought her and Logan would work out at all. She would give her mother a break.

"You have a point, talk to you later. I hope I get to meet Sean soon."

"Mommy has to see if tonight works the way I hope it will first, okay."

"I'll be waiting to hear everything," Rory said before she hung up with a shake of her head.

When Lorelei reached the theatre Sean was there waiting. He wore jeans and a light weight jacket with a polo style shirt underneath. Lorelei had on her own jeans and favorite tee shirt with _**The Bangles Rule**_ on the front. Her outfit was for comfort and relaxation it was good he had dressed down too.

His face lit up when he saw her. He gave her an affectionate hug and a kiss on her cheek before he rubbed his face gently against hers. Lorelei felt a warm prickle on her skin that she liked. It was like electricity. It was something that was pleasing to her senses which perked up again as she inhaled his fresh smelling cologne. It the date went well she was going to ask him what it was that he wore. She didn't want to get ahead of herself otherwise. _Caution Will Robinson,_ she thought even though she knew that was not the original quote.

"Nice to see you too," she said as he smiled down at her.

She always loved tall men, at least tall enough that she could look up a bit to see them and reach up to put her arms around their necks. She snapped out of her daydreams.

"Ditto," he said as the turned toward the theater.

He was quiet during the stop at concessions where Lorelei did the ordering and he did the paying . He made it obvious he didn't mind with a smirk on his face as she added a ton of butter to the bucket.

They walked arm in arm into the theatre. Sean allowed Lorelei to choose the seats near the top and near the end of the aisle as she cradled their large drink in her lap. He smiled indulgently at her. He had a feeling she took movie viewing seriously.

"You going to be okay there?" he asked after he said down next to her.

"Perfect," she said before she reached over his arm for the popcorn bucket.

Afterward they went to a local restaurant where Lorelei couldn't stop laughing at his imitation of Woody Harrelson.

"So you hated the movie?" she asked.

"No, but I can say that guy is a freak," he said playfully.

Lorelei hardily agreed. It wasn't her favorite movie by far but she had enjoyed her time with Sean.

She leaned across the table, "So do you golf, because I am getting a golfing vibe from you?"

Sean leaned in close to her and almost touched her ear with his lips, "No."

Lorelei moved her head slightly before she smiled at him, "Good," she said in almost a whisper. She didn't give her reasons as well he didn't ask.

Sean leaned back and smiled at her just as the waitress brought their meal.

They has spoken several times since they met so eating was a quiet affair except for an outrageous range of outbursts from Lorelei where she just threw topics in the air to see what reaction she received from Sean.

"Don't you find rich people annoying with the way they expect the rest of the world to be at their beck and call?"

Sean laughed, "Oh gosh yes, like we little people have nothing to do besides serve them. Kind of reminds me of what I have heard of slavery," he said with a wink.

"Sorry."

"Don't be it's not your fault," he teased her, "carry on."

She hesitated for only a moment and with a shrug, threw out a new rant. She covered everything from the insaneness of some of her towns festivals, to why do children have to grow up and ended with wondering aloud why she ever thought having sex at sixteen was a great idea.

He kept up with her to such an extent that Lorelei put down her fork and blinked a few times.

"What?"

"I am starting to feel like you might be my twin from another mother and that is creeping me out."

Sean covered his mouth to keep from choking, "What?"

Lorelei shook her head. "I have never met a guy that got me the way you do," she said almost shyly after she picked up her fork again.

Sean adored her ability to just be herself without restrictions. He smiled across the table at her before he reached over to stop her from eating.

"It's okay I am sure there are plenty of things we disagree about to make things awkward at some point."

Lorelei really hoped that was a good thing.

For coffee they went to a local café where all eyes were on them from the moment they walked in. Lorelei noticed the stares right away but shrugged them off as the two of them stood in line. Sean moved his hand to her waist while she leaned into him. It felt natural for them to be together as Lorelei let out a contented sigh. Sean pretended not to hear it because he didn't want her to be embarrassed. She looked over at him with a knowing grin. She didn't care what people thought it was their moment of enjoyment that counted.

After they received their drinks they sat across from one another at a small table near the middle of the room against a wall.

"So you think that was a "chick flick", right?"

He laughed.

"But it was enjoyable none the less."

Lorelei laughed, "Thanks for going."

"It was my pleasure and I actually asked you out, so thank you."

Almost an hour later Sean grabbed Lorelei a taxi, leaned in for a long good night kiss and watched her head off in the dark toward Stars Hollow. He stood for several moments with a grin on his face before he got into a taxi himself to go home alone.

Lorelei called Rory the next day to tell her everything just as she promised. Rory could hear the excitement in her mother's voice. She had practically been transferred back to her Valley Girl stage she had told her she hated years ago.

"Like he was intelligent, witty, kind and a totally awesome guy," Lorelei stated though she couldn't hold In the laugh.

"Stop it mom," Rory laughed.

"I'm sorry I was so mesmerized by his eyes part of the time I was just staring into them and OMG he is the best kisser."

"Some things I don't want to know and you talk when you are nervous so don't try to pretend you weren't chattering a mile a minute."

"Okay like maybe I mentioned that rich people were annoying."

"MOM!"

"He agreed," she replied before she fell on the bed in a fit of laughter.

She went on to tell her all about his Midwest background and his family that seemed all so wholesome.

"I want you and Logan to go out with us, real soon, he is out of town next week but he already said it was a great idea."

TBC


End file.
